The Statistics & Database Core facility will provide the statistical and database support for all research[unreadable] conducted in the Program Project. It will include collaboration and consultation on the statistical aspects of[unreadable] study design and planning, database development and maintenance, data quality control and monitoring,[unreadable] and analysis and interpretation of data. Specific aims are to provide: Ready and dedicated access to statistical and database expertise to investigators, Statistical expertise for the planning, conduct, analysis and reporting of pre-clinical, correlative and clinical studies, Consultation to investigators and data collectors (technicians, nurses, data managers) in forms design, data collection, records abstraction and data entry, Development and maintenance of a database for storing data collected by investigators, Development and implementation of plans for data management, quality control, data audit and study monitoring, Scientific computing facility to meet the statistical and database requirements for research, including technical assistance for data sharing between projects.